


Чисто профессиональный интерес

by pilfer_rinse



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: К чему жизнь Лисандру не готовила, так это к постоянным разговорам о неком католическом священнике. Она говорит Фламбо, что тот слишком часто упоминает отца Брауна.
Relationships: Father Brown/M. Hercule Flambeau
Kudos: 2





	Чисто профессиональный интерес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Purely Professional Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414740) by [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt). 



Лисандра вышла на балкон, где Фламбо наслаждался утренним кофе и газетой. Газета была открыта на кроссворде, и он протянул его, показывая Лисандре.

— Дай угадаю. Отцу Брауну понравился бы этот вопрос или он бы составил превосходный кроссворд, или что-то вроде того, — сказала она, усаживаясь на место.

— Вовсе нет. Я подумал, что мы могли бы разгадать его, чтобы весело провести время вместе как муж и жена, — быстро соврал Фламбо.

— Правда? А я-то думала, что наш план украсть корону считается подходящим занятием для пары.

— А разве нет?

— Не тогда, когда план расширился до тройничка. Ты в курсе, как много твердишь о священнике? Отец Браун сделал это, отец Браун сделал то, он очень умный, о, он поступит так-то, о нет, ему не нравится то, а вот было время, когда…

— Он важен для успеха нашего плана. Крайне необходимо понять его характер, или мы не сможем заставить его стать нашей невольной пешкой. Это чисто профессиональное беспокойство о нашей затее.

Лисандра вздохнула.

— Мне интересно, не проще ли одному из нас соблазнить священников, которые присматривают за короной, и так получить доступ к сейфу.

— Иногда у духовников действительно есть мораль, и, кроме того, посылка уже на пути в Кемблфорд. Мой вариант более весёлый. Отец Браун живет скучной, спокойной жизнью в деревне, а я добавляю в неё немного цвета и волнений. Он не сможет устоять, — сказал Фламбо, счастливо улыбаясь этой мысли.

Лисандра закатила глаза

— Кажется, это чувство взаимно. Не могу дождаться встречи с этим священником. Я представляю его эдаким сияющим Адонисом, раз он так покорил твоё сердце.

— Моё сердце? Я не влюблён в него! — запротестовал он.

— Успокойся, прохожие уже смотрят наверх, надеясь услышать больше. С чего это ты так разволновался? Ты даже не вздрогнул, когда мой отец приставил пистолет к твоей голове. Можешь не отрицать свои чувства: мы же согласились, что раз наш брак заключен не по взаимному согласию, это не значит, что мы должны отказаться от интрижек в будущем.

— Повторяю тебе, я не влюблен в священника. Он среднего возраста, с невнятным лицом, лишним весом и двойным подбородком и…короче говоря, он полная противоположность тем, кто мне нравится. Мои партнёры должны быть как моя коллекция бесценных артефактов — красивыми. Милые, но не по-домашнему, — добавил он на случай, если ему не удалось донести свою точку зрения.

— Ты не просыпаешься посреди ночи в холодном поту с ужасным чувством, что глубоко внутри, независимо от того, как бы сильно ты от этого не убегал, ты далеко не такой поверхностный, как стараешься показать?


End file.
